LAS MIL Y UNA LUNAS
by Guillerminna
Summary: Relatos cortos, emociones intensas. Derek Y Stiles están mas unidos de lo que la manada piensa.
1. Chapter 1

El día que se conocieron, el gato de la vecina esta con su pelaje erizado, las nubes tapaban el sol y el viento auguraba un aguacero, "hay mucha electricidad en el aire, querida, habrá tormenta eléctrica" declaro el vagabundo de la esquina, poco tiempo después este se refugiaba en su podrido departamento lleno de PET y viejos recuerdos.

Los descubrió cuando un rayo mostro sus sombras, creyendo que sería algún ladrón agarro su pala de metal y abrió bruscamente la ventana, sus ojos impactaron con tres pares de coloridos ojos, de color intenso e hipnotizante, escucho sus gruñidos e instintivamente su corazón se desboco, rápidamente se levantaron y cuando dio el segundo parpadeo ellos ya estaban en el callejón debajo de su ventana, su mente le dicto y ella obedientemente grito su rápido pensamiento.

-¡¿Quieren Refugio?¡-

Las tres cabezas se voltearon posando sus ojos sobre ella, con medio cuerpo afuera de su ventana e intentando taparse con una mano, las feroces gotas que caían del negro y furioso cielo.

-¡Si no se dan prisa se mojaran más¡-

Antes de siquiera volver a parpadear, ellos ya estaban en las escaleras de emergencia del edificio en su antigua posición, haciendo que ella se preguntara si en realidad se habían movido de aquella posición instantes antes, pero le restó importancia al ver lo desamparados que se veían, razón por la cual se metió al cuarto y trabo la ventana dando paso a los desconocidos.

-Solo será un momento, si es posible después de que termine la tormenta-hablo la chica que en relación a los otros dos se veía más grande

-Menuda Tormenta ¿Verdad?, no se preocupen, no les cobrare nada si es lo que piensan-añadió rápidamente al ver que la misma chica sacaba una cartera café y roída- Solo estoy haciendo mi buena acción del año, soy Martha, pero me pueden llamar Martha y ¿ustedes?- y como último le extendió la mano con una sonrisa de lado, sincera.

-Soy Laura-respondió secamente la mayor, tomando brevemente su mano e inmediatamente guardándola en su jersey verde.

-Estamos solos, así que no se preocupen ¿Viven en el vecindario?, nunca los había visto, pero eso no importa- enfatizo con una mano alejando un mosquito imaginario- hay unas colchonetas ahí, pueden sentarse si quieren-

-Gracias-dijo su única interlocutora

-No hay de que-

Y recibió un fantasma de sonrisa de ella.

La tormenta rugía y sembraba la tierra cada cierto tiempo, iluminaba la habitación que escaseaba de luz, y fue hasta después del amanecer que dio pauta para su rápida huida.


	2. Chapter 2

La segunda vez que los vio fue un par de días después de que les diera refugio, un día opuesto a ese, el sol brillaba en el despejado y azul cielo y el calor irradiaba en todos lados, sus ojos impactaron con los multicolores del chico que acompañaba a Laura y la chica de aspecto todavía infantil, eso sucedió cuando se disponía a salir a regar las flores de su pedazo de escalera.

-Tú eres Martha-

-¿Chico desconocido?, creí que nunca te volvería a ver-

-¿Tu eres la que arrenda las habitaciones?- respondió con voz cortante

-Si-alzo una ceja-¿Les interesa?-

Sintió detrás suyo una presencia y giro la cabeza , distinguió el mismo jersey verde y la larga trenza de la menor.

-¿Cuánto cuesta la estadía?-

-Hola, Laura, me da gusto que estén bien-volteo hacia ella- Los negocios se atienden en mi cocina, ¿Por qué no pasan y hablamos a gusto?- les señalo la ventana, recibió un gruñido en respuesta, alzo sus hombros rápidamente y movió sus manos - Depende de cuánto se queden, lo mínimo es 3 noches, $20 por cabeza-

-Un mes-

-$30 por cabeza-

-Hecho-

Sonrió y le extendió su mano, la cual apretó cálidamente.

-Pero les recuerdo que la entrada es por la puerta principal-

Laura, con una cabellera de color caoba con un corte moderno, de rasgos finos y atractivos, profundos ojos café, enfundada en un jersey verde militar de aspecto rudo, camiseta negra y pantalón azul de mezclilla con rasgaduras, calzada de botas negras salía todas las mañanas del cuarto con pequeñas diferencias en su vestimenta diaria (un par de camisetas descoloridas de colores neutros y pantalón negro), fugazmente desaparecía entre la pequeña comunidad en la calle , regresaba consigo un paquete o bolsa de compra, en contadas ocasiones con una bolsa de la tienda de segunda mano ubicada a unas calles del edificio, subía las escaleras y cerraba el cuarto sin saludar a nadie en el pasillo o recepción, la existencia de sus acompañantes se daba cuando en la ausencia de la mayor, las caricaturas en la televisión y pequeñas discusiones acerca del canal se oían en los pasillos como un mormullo.

Laura, Derek y Cora , junto con otros inquilinos más o menos igual de curiosos que el trio, hacían sobrevivir a su viejo y querido edificio ante la tempestad del tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellos nunca preguntaron como una menor, de vista, de la misma edad que el varón, Derek, se encargaba de la administración del decaído y moribundo edificio, como ella nunca pregunto sobre su pasado.

Su relación se basaba en saludos rápidos y secos, un sobre con el dinero del mes, un breve aviso sobre el clima del día, conocer el nombre de los tres con el tiempo y saber que las noches de luna llena, eran las más difíciles para los menores, ella se encogía de hombros, le quitaba importancia y los saludaba en la siguiente mañana.

Tres toques en la puerta hicieron levantar su mirada del libro que lo mantenía ocupado, agudizo el oído mientras caminaba a la puerta de metal, no era Stiles, ni alguien de la manada, solo un palpitar como un canario, rápido y decidido. Abrió la puerta, con el corazón en la mano, puesto que reconocía de quien era ese palpitar.

La visión le hizo sonreír, pero el olor le provoco arcadas.

-Creo que es momento de que tú me des refugio, chico luna-

Y Derek solo pudo asentir.

-¿Puedo?-

-Pasa, pasa….-le respondió torpemente, mientras hacía invitación con la mano.

-Sé que debo de oler realmente mal, pero no sabía a quién acudir-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Me estoy muriendo Derek-

La reacción que tuvo el mayor, como sus cejas saltaron hasta su pelo, y su abrazo protector, era esperada.

-Cáncer- determino agarrando su rostro entre sus manos

-Si-

-Estoy aquí-

-Lo sé, solo…no me tengas compasión-le dijo con los ojos vidriosos

-Encontraremos la forma de que eso no pase-

-Maldito pulgoso-le dio un dulce golpe en el hombro

-No tengo pulgas desde entonces-

-Eso dices-se sentó en el sofá del loft-Ahora que tienes manada, es más probable-

-Discute eso con el Alpha local, solo soy un beta muy preocupado-

Se escuchó el dolor en las palabras, a lo que ella tomo sus manos, y las acaricio suavemente, tomando el pulso y haciendo círculos inciertos en la piel del mayor.

Este salto y la abrazo. Con todo el lio mental en su cabeza, tomando posibilidades, haciendo cálculos, tratando de no romperse.

Tratando de ser fuerte. En tiempos de tempestad.


	4. Chapter 4

Ser fuerte en tiempos de tempestad, Derek sabe muy bien lo que es.

Le repiten que no es su culpa, pero él sabe que lo es. Aunque Stiles se empeña en convencerlo que no.

Tan anegado, ni él lo hará cambiar de opinión.

Es su culpa, por egoísmo y prejuicio, el mato a Paige, y acepta su iris de color azul.

Es su culpa, por no pensar con la cabeza fría y el querer olvidar.

Es su culpa que su familia sufriera y se diezmara.

No tiene caso repartir culpas, el caso de abnegarse de su responsabilidad paso hace años.

Ahora trata de mejorar y reparar un poco su día a día, hacerlo un poco más blanco, rebajar con agua su amargo sabor, hacer cosas más cotidianas, y también en no matar del susto a Stiles cada vez que se aparece en su cuarto.

Los días pasan, suficientes para que él se acostumbre al olor.

Un olor a podredumbre, ácido y amargo, intenso, cambiante según el ánimo, con deje de humedad. Le quita importancia, visita a Deaton y vela todas las noches el sueño de ella.

Deaton mira con compasión desmedida a Martha, como miraría a un perro atropellado y sin muchas posibilidades.

Con nulas posibilidades.

-No me mire así-reclama a los 5 minutos-Todavía no me muero-

-Lo siento-

-No es verdad, pero no importa-

-Hey-le da un ligero puntapié

-No sé por qué estamos aquí-le mira molesta-Sabemos que soy no-compatible, sería un método de enhastía, pero sabes que sufría horrosamente-se cruza de brazos y se voltea hacia la pared. Dolorosa Verdad

Sabe que son hombre lobos, tres meses después de su llegada, no le sorprende, sabía que había algo extraño en ellos, especialmente las noches de luna llena, cuando se encogía de hombros y subía un poco el nivel de la TV, se da cuenta cuando Cora se cae de las escaleras, con esfuerzos la llevo a su departamento que compartía con su abuela, la verdadera dueña del lugar, la lleva a su sillón y corre por el botiquín, piensa rápidamente en llamar al médico local, pero lava su herida y le pone hielo.

3 horas después no había rastro de la rasgadura y moretones en su cabeza.

Cora le cuenta, la condición de ella y sus dos hermanos. Solo eso.

Cuando le cuenta a Laura, que entra en pánico, le juro que olvidaría todo, y le dejaría quedarse, si le aseguraba que ella y sus inquilinos no corrían peligro.

Ella logra asentir.


	5. Chapter 5

Saben que ella no es compatible, con el veneno de lobo, el día que se toparon con una manada del Este. Estaban desesperados, Martha había caído enferma de gravedad, una pequeña gripe les aseguro, en una pulmonía se convirtió. Su Druida le reviso y receto unas infusiones, hablo con los espíritus y escucho el murmullo de la tierra. Declaro que de salvarse, ella se uniría a la madre tierra, y el tratar de convertirla en una hija de la luna, su sangre en negra se convertiría, dio también la opción de que el Alpha de la manada, llamado "Enas", le diera la mordida, al convertirse ella pertenecería a la manada, pero los desamparados no.

-Especialmente el chico, la estrella le dejo de guiar hace tiempo- dijo sin pudor el Druida- La pequeña tiene mi aprobación, adóptala y fortalece a tu manada, pero también destruye su hermandad, la decisión queda a su elección- dijo finalmente, antes de sentarse y perderse tejiendo.

Eligieron que la madre tierra la reclamara.

La mañana que despertó curada y con energías renovadas, respiraron con tranquilidad, después de eso, la manada de Enas regreso varios años después, a comunicarle que la Druida, Vahnir, había cumplido su trabajo, despertando con los ojos cerrados.

-Su última voluntad dada, la noche antes de su muerte, fue que tú, tuvieras el poder para ayudar a tu manada-le contesto Enas cuando pregunto su visita- Venimos a cumplir esa tarea-

Ella les comunico todo a los chicos, su manada, asintieron y guardaron luto con ellos.

Se quedaron 3 semanas, guardando luto, con solemnidad le entregaron libros y plantas, infusiones y amuletos.

Se enseñó y aplico a la materia, con ayuda de Laura y Derek.

Antes de su diagnóstico, ella seguía atendiendo a lobos omegas de la cuidad, a manadas sin Druida, con betas primerizos y Alphas nerviosos.

-Eres una Druida-

-Soy una intermediaria de la naturaleza, el cómo deseen llamarme me tiene sin cuidado, con mis conocimientos ayudo y aconsejo a los que puedo-

-En ese caso ya sabes mi respuesta, la sabias desde hace tiempo-Deaton miro con tristeza a Derek quien absorto a sus palabras, movía descontroladamente su pie, haciendo temblar la camilla- Sabes que solo puedes controlar el dolor y cubrir los síntomas-le miró fijamente- Es inevitable tu próxima condición-

Derek gruño herido.


	6. Chapter 6

Aceptar lo inevitable, quizás es lo más duro que tengamos que hacer los humanos, y seres sobrenaturales sin distinción. Tomar de la amarga bebida de la verdad y quizás no resignarnos al destino, sino enfrentar con decisión y valor, al infortunio.

Stiles sabe muy bien lo que significa su Epifanía, que se le ocurre camino a la deteriorada mansión Hale. Al verla su pensamiento toma fuerza, en la entrada se encuentra a Derek y trata de controlar sus latidos, sabe por qué lo llamo, llevan haciéndolo desde meses atrás, después de su posesión del Nogitsune, cuando llego a su casa después de varias revisiones en el hospital. Le encontró sentado en su cama, mirando sus manos como si del secreto del universo le ocultaran, solo que cuando alzo su rostro era para mostrar sus ojos rojos y acuosos, unas ligeras ojeras le marcaban los ojos y su barba se veía descuidada, al momento de verlo, aunque sabía que lo había escuchado llegar, se levantó y en dos zancadas le alcanzo, sin más le abrazo ligeramente, Stiles lo abrazo fuertemente, ocultando su rostro en su hombro.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaban en la cama, sin dejar de abrazarse, llorando y soltando toda su angustia.

Despertaron al día siguiente, al medio día, encontrándose con toda la manada en la habitación, algunos durmiendo, otros silenciosos, despertaron por que el Sheriff, había entrado a la habitación, avisando que la comida había llegado, maldiciendo por debajo el olor a perro encerrado que había en la habitación sin ventilar.

Derek le abrazo con fuerza, sin más, y cayeron de nuevo a los brazos de Morfeo.

La siguiente vez que Stiles despertó, se encontró con la cara de un lobo e inmovilizado por Scott, que dormía a sus pies. El lobo le miro aburridamente, él se agarró del cálido pelaje, recibiendo un gruñido, le quito importancia y durmió de nuevo.

Era su pequeña terapia particular, dormían juntos.

Sin hacer nada, concentrándose en la respiración del otro. Si Stiles si sentía incómodo, Derek lo sabría, se movería, si Stiles se sentía triste, Derek lo abrazaría más fuerte.

Era reciproco, Stiles sabia como se encontraba Derek con tan solo verlo, sabía leer su idioma de cejas, lo conocía, se entregaba completamente a Derek sin pestañear, dentro de si, un pequeño abismo se abría camino, en su frágil corazón, en la línea de estar cuerdo a caer a la espesa niebla.

Comprendía que Derek nunca lo vería como algo más, nunca se abriría a él ¿Por qué verlo como alguien más, a un escuálido, indefenso, humano cuando tenía chicas de Victoria`s Secret en la cama?

Quizás por eso aceptaba ese pequeño abuso para él, con gusto en el corazón.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles, chico high en Arendall 7/24 hrs, lleno de pecas, "como una galaxia de chipas de chocolate" dijo un emocionado Scott de 7 años, cuando descubrió que sus pecas no solo estaban en su rostro, cuello y brazos, si no que cubrían todo su cuerpo creando espirales en sus costados, y una curiosa enredadera en su espalda, Malia las observaba embelesada por minutos, en su piel de color blanco, el más mínimo golpe o rozadura, se marcaba por días o meses, maldecía a Derek y Scott por el rudo manejo que le tenían, más a Derek, con su manía de empotrarlo en cualquier superficie cerca de los dos, también por ser el que le haga sentir cosas "bi-curiosas", negar las insinuaciones sexuales de Malia, y hacer un embrollo de pensamientos en su hiperactiva cabeza.

El internet era dios para él, con su infinita información que guardaba, las clasificaba, para que avanzara todo, tuviera un ritmo fácil de llevar y más fácil de conectar o ver las conexiones en los datos. Porque es buen investigador.

"Uno es coincidencia, dos es casualidad, tres es un patrón ¿cuatro que es?"

Es su frase favorita, la aprendió de su papa, y la usa cada vez que algo inusual pasa, le ha ayudado a salvar el trasero de Scott y compañía varias veces.

También le ayudo al hacer sufrir a estos seguidamente mientras el nogitsune lo poseyó.

Admite que fue débil, que fue fuerte, pero también que fue vengativo, jugo mucho con el nogitsune, creen que le gano, Stiles sabe que no fue así, él lo dejo hacer todo ese daño.

Estaba cansado, de ser el humano débil, un omega en una manada demasiado diversa, el que cocinaba y se preocupaba por todos, el que les salvaba el pellejo, y no había siquiera un gracias o celebración por su trabajo, mejor Isaac tuvo una pequeña celebración con pizza en el loft de Derek, cuando pudo completar el maratón Hale de instintos lobunos.

Malditos perros, pensó. Siempre le hacían terminar en problemas, el gruñón tenía su puesto VIP, en la lista de personas que le joden la vida, dijeran lo que dijeran, eran perros pulgosos y descuidados, lobos no.

El nogitsune le dio la oportunidad de cobrarse todos y cada uno de esos descuidos hacia su persona, y eso le quitaba el sueño, al ver sus caras ahora, con compasión, odio algunas veces. Scott dijo que lo perdonaba, Lydia le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que Derek alzo las cejas al límite por un momento, "no hay nada que perdonar, Scott, Stiles no tuvo culpa de nada, ¿me oyes?", a los minutos Lydia no podía ver a la cara a Stiles, recordaba que por el, su mejor amiga murió, no se enojó, aceptaba su odio.

Él se culpaba, se odiaba. Y lo aceptaba


	8. Chapter 8

Su vida da giros de 360º cada vez en cuando, mandando al diablo sus planes, la búsqueda de la felicidad y todas las demás cosas que le tienen sin cuidado.

Ha muerto 3 veces.

Sabe con certeza que todo se vuelve obscuro y frio, la vida no pasa como una película en tus ojos, en realidad, te azota, recuerdas tus errores, tus momentos felices y te embarga una sensación de vacío, pierdes fuerzas y solo deseas dormir plácidamente.

Siempre pensó, que sería de el sí muriera realmente, estaba demasiado seguro que por lo menos alguien lloraría su partida, otros la bailarían, y una gran mayoría ni se enterarían.

Suicidarse estuvo en sus planes durante una buena temporada, pero era casi imposible, sus instintos eran más fuertes que la depresión que le asolaba. Es fuerte a su modo.

La persona que ahora tiene hoja de expiración, que sus días están contados, le ayudo a salir un poco de su miseria interna, fue bondadosa, caritativa y paciente con él y sus hermanas.

Curo sus heridas externas cuando fue el momento, hizo olvidar las pesadillas nocturnas, con paciencia espero que tuvieran la confianza y fortaleza para contar sus demonios internos, sus temores y aversión al fuego. Fue reciproco, alentador y reconfortante.

Piensa en la muerte, 5 de cada 7 días, piensa en Stiles, y su corazón da un vuelvo imperceptible. La idea de que el ya no este le aterra, recuerda detalladamente como le conto de su enfermedad, Demencia Frontotemporal, la horrorosa enfermedad con la que se encubrió el nogitsune, recuerda su olor a devastación, dolor, y sobre todo miedo.

Le dijo antes del estudio definitivo, que confirmo y quito toda duda. Hablaron por varias horas, las primeras por celular, las últimas con Derek junto a él, apoyándolo. Le rogo que lo convirtiera, cuál hubiera sido la consecuencia la aceptaba, el negaba con la cabeza, repetía como un mantra "Vas a estar bien, Stiles" "Haremos todo a su momento" "Te salvaremos" y al final susurro "Contigo voy a estar", este asintió.

Recuerda que se levantó horrorosamente temprano para poder estar en el hospital el día del estudio, por que levantarse a las 7 es muy temprano para su lobo interno, y esperar 1 hora por que a algún enfermo decidió hacer complicado su evaluación, mientras él se desesperaba, encajaba sus uñas en sus palmas y se mareaba con el olor de ansiedad de Stiles, el miedo frenético cuando el doctor confirmo su sospecha. "No hay cura" Las palabras del doctor taladraron su cabeza hasta el día que se confirmó a si mismo que aquella silenciosa muerte no ocurría.


	9. Chapter 9

Scott y Stiles llegaron al loft, el viernes, a las 8 de la mañana, dispuestos a preparar el lugar para una reunión de manada, puesto que Lydia expreso que "no voy a manchar mí vestido en ese lugar empolvado", por lo que cedieron inconscientemente.

Buscaron la llave de repuesto que dejaba Derek en las esquinas de la puerta corrediza, y procedieron a entrar al recinto, con los corazones en la mano, nunca había estado tan temprano en el loft del mayor, uno rezaba para que anduviera corriendo en algún lugar apartado del bosque, el otro por no encontrar a Derek durmiendo como dios lo mando con una chica con medidas de modelo.

-¡¿Derek?¡- hablo alto Scott con miedo en su tono- ¿Estás aquí?-

Stiles rio por la asociación al juego del lobo

-¿Loboooo estas aquí?- dijo rápidamente antes de estallar en profundas risas.

-El lobo está durmiendo-

Stiles y Scott ahogaron un grito, pero saltaron de sus respectivos lugares para voltear a ver a una chica morena, tallándose los ojos en lo alto de las escaleras de espiral.

-De veras, está durmiendo arriba-señalo un lugar invisible de lo alto de las escaleras- Créanme no despertara hasta más tarde, asuntos, reclamaciones, quejas o devoluciones esperaran hasta las 12:00 del día- termino de decir, alejando polillas invisibles en el aire.

-¿Quién eres?- respondió un dolido Stiles.

-Soy Martha-

-¿La nueva novia de Derek?- pregunto un frustrado Stiles apretando sus manos en puños, Scott se le volteo rápidamente al sentir el golpe del olor de rabia de su amigo alado suyo.

-No Stiles, es una amiga- se oyó una profunda voz del piso superior, para que casi al instante apareciera un adormilado Derek bajando la espiral final de la escalera- ¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?-

Scott se espabilo, e intento sacar una respuesta coherente e eficaz, haciendo sonidos ahogados y movimiento de manos.

-Venimos a acomodar el lugar, para la reunión de esta tarde, ¿no te has olvidado verdad?, porque Lydia se enojaría, ya sabes cómo es ella, además venimos a sacar la placa de polvo que tienes aquí, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que limpiaste, Sour Wolf?, ¡apuesto que nunca¡ ha, eres tan bestia, tan lobo, tan…- Stiles termino su monolo al sentir la mirada enojada de Derek, a su persona. Tan doloroso, y a la vez tan común, por que claro, Derek lo estaba viendo solo a el, quizás con enojo, pero al fin y al cabo a el, que se debió de dar cuenta, puesto que pestañeo y apartado la mirada, posándola en Scott.

-Quizás vengamos más tarde Derek, no te preocupes-

Su respuesta fue la rápida subida del mayor a las escaleras.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek no era el mismo a las 10 de la mañana que a las 10 de la noche, pocas personas lo sabían, como también que prefería dormir con calzoncillos, pero que hace poco había retomado práctica, puesto que durante su estancia en la decaída mansión Hale y la estación subterránea, se obligó a dormir con su pantalón de mezquilla.

Uno de sus muchos secretos, era que su hermosa y adorada chaqueta de cuero, solo le costó 1 semana de mandados de la vecina de arriba, la cual con el paso del tiempo llego a estimar demasiado. Viejilla Avispada.

Escucha a Martha llamar para que baje a desayunar y se pone rápidamente unos tenis de tela, al dar la última curva, se despierta totalmente al oler los hot cakes, se frota las manos y camina a la mesa rápidamente.

-Así que Stiles…- le susurra Martha cuando le pone su plato enfrente-¿Oh Scott?-

-Noo-gruñe rápidamente

Ella ríe, y lo abraza por la espalda, recargando su barbilla en el hombro del mayor, lo conoce demasiado para saber todo el contexto que conllevaba ese "Noo", este le agarra las manos y les da un ligero apretón, dando gracias, por la comida y la comprensión.

-Ambos sabemos que este lugar, si necesita una bonita limpieza, mándales mensaje, los cuatro lo limpiaremos- recibió un gruñido bajo- además tenemos que aprovechar que están en la escuela, hoy vamos a la lavandería- le palmeo la cabeza y se sentó a comer.

Derek tiene miedo escénico al entrar a la lavandería, la última vez no le fue muy bien, además la dependienta trataba de ser muy "persuasiva" para que la acompañara a la parte trasera del local, no gracias, él iba a lavar su ropa, además que no era su tipo.

Últimamente no sabe cuál es su tipo.

¿Grandes curvas, cabello cuidado, con personalidad de putilla?

¿Morenas chistosas, ojos bonitos y trasero firme?

Sabe que hay un nuevo patrón…

Cabello corto, ojos marrones y nariz afilada… como Stiles.

Suspira fuertemente y mete la ropa en la lavadora, pone su jabón e inicia el ciclo.

Cuando se da cuenta, ya está en el loft, cargado de productos de limpieza, y su paciencia al límite, puesto que "Nancy" la chica de la lavandería lo acoso por todo el local.

Escucha llegar el jeep de Stiles y de inmediato se tranquiliza, escucha el elevador y la charla incesante del pecoso, la puerta abriéndose y la voz resuena en el recinto.

-¡Obviamente Uhura no hace pareja con Spock, es una aberración¡-

-Stiles, sabes que no eh visto esa película-

-Más aberración, maldito perro pulgoso inculto en la adoración del séptimo arte ¡-

Stiles voltea a verlo, y él le regresa la mirada, para muchos fría, para Stiles divertida, ve la tensión en su mandíbula, signo de una sonrisa, la cual le regresa.


	11. Chapter 11

El chocolate y la miel, son sus dulces favoritos, como es la carne de ciervo y la pizza de peperonni que queda en su refri después de las reuniones, la coca cola sin gas, tal y como Stiles le gusta tomar cada 5 de cada 7 días a la semana y que olvida en su loft cada que viene a hacer la revisión semanal de las protecciones del loft, lo cual le hace sentir extrañamente hogareño, puesto que Stiles cocina, y mientras lo hace tararea un sinfín de canciones que no reconoce, pero que le suenan familiares, a veces se deja los audífonos, gracias a ellos puede escuchar la canción del momento, los pequeños estribillos que suelta de vez en cuando Stiles sin darse cuenta.

Le cocina para 3 días, una porción de carne, pollo y pescado con sus respectivas verduras al vapor rezumando en los platos, un día quizás lleve lasaña y solo se la corte y ponga en platos, esos días entonces Stiles saca su endemoniada laptop y se pone a ver una película, que terminara en Derek saliendo por 3 Mc trios de Mc Donalds, con extra porción de papas rizadas y coca cola en gran cantidad. Mientras tanto Stiles pone juntos los roidos sillones y saca las mantas que tiene en su jeep, pone su ecológico e innovador proyector de películas, que es solamente una caja de carton negra, con dos lupas y el hoyo a la medida de la cámara de su celular. ¡Cine en casa¡, le dijo a Derek cuando lo armo, y sin querer soltó una sonrisa ladina.

Cuando Derek volvía del Mc Donalds, haciendo derrape con su hermoso camaro azabache, y jactándose de no haber derramado una sola gota de refresco (que no era siempre la verdad, por lo tanto traía un poco de coca cola en su maletero, para reponer el refresco tirado, aunque luego la maldijera por las manchas que se hacían en la parte trasera de su tapizado), Stiles ponía las hamburguesas y papas en platos grandes, pulsaba play y el mundo no existía más.

Derek puede decir con orgullo que se vio la saga completa de Star Wars, Terminator, las películas del estudio Gibli, que está al corriente de cualquier película de moda, y la tortura que conllevo ver la saga de Crepusculo, la cual termina sin comprender.

Stiles era el único que sabía que se ofendía con la "Mala representación de los hombre lobos, y su folkore en las películas", que su género favorito eran las de acción y suspenso, que se sabía los diálogos de "Pacific Rim", y Lilo & Stich lo hacía llorar, quizás no a llanto abierto, pero suficiente para una lagrima traicionera le recorriera la mejilla: Ohana "significa familia y la familia nunca te abandona ni te olvida".

Stiles se quedó anonado ante la emoción mostrada de Derek, tanto que intento secar la mejilla de Derek con una palomita de maíz que traía en la mano, la cual fue apresada entre las del mayor que temblaban y mostraban sus garras, la película seguía corriendo en la pared, y mientras ellos sentía el pulso del otro se escuchó en el loft.

-Es mi familia, estaba aquí, es pequeña y un poco rota, pero es buena, si es buena-


	12. Chapter 12

Asleep de The Smiths sonaba a todo volumen en la computadora conectada al equipo de sonido, hecho a base de un bote pringless y cinta adhesiva.

Se pregunta si está haciendo lo correcto.

Se pregunta una y otra vez si está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.

Las lágrimas le corren la mejilla y llegan hasta su oído, puesto que esta acostado, se limpia con el costado de su chamarra las lágrimas que le queman las mejillas, con cuidado, tiene los dedos llenos de curitas, puestos torpemente y que no paran la sangre.

Cierra su puño insensiblemente sintiendo el dolor recorrer desde sus manos a su cuello, electrizando todo su cuerpo de una forma violenta, que lo deja sin respiración, eso lo hace sentir vivo, estable. Entonces la música se para.

Cuerdo

Siente que lo jalan firmemente, lo acercan a un cuerpo sólido y caliente, sabe quién es.

"…I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go…"

Una voz ronca y fluida le susurra al oído, haciéndole cosquillas en las oreja.

"…When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…"

-Eso está en pasado, Derek- el llamado lo miro y frunció un poco el ceño, fue cuando lo vio, tenía rasguños en la cara signos de pelea

"…Just close your eyes,

The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound…"

Stiles estaba seguro que lo estaba, y todo lo demás ya no importo, ya no dolió


	13. Chapter 13

Mientras Stiles dormía en su pecho, aferrándose a él, enroscando sus piernas y brazos en todo su cuerpo, dejándolo un poco incapacitado a moverse, el sentimiento que le albergaba el corazón se acrecentó.

Puso atención a los latidos de Stiles para relajarse, sintiendo sus huesos crujiendo al ponerse en su lugar, ese dolor burbujeante al cerrase sus cortadas.

Dolor

Había probado de todo tipo de dolor.

Pero ahora estaba teniendo su época de paz, de amor, estabilidad llena de calor humano.

Bueno más o menos.

Su mente maquinaba como poder sobrellevar la inminente situación de Martha, aquella a la cual le recogía estrellas para el cabello, cuando la luna estaba de color plateado.

Verla en el loft, durmiendo pesadamente, sin saber si estaba bien o no, no pudiendo hacer más que aliviar su dolor de vez en cuando.

Impotente

-Deja de pensar tanto, lobo tonto, escucho tus engranes girar sin necesidad de poderes perrunos.-

-Eso es imposible-

-¿Y eso?-

-Los tengo bien engrasados-

-Jajaja, me muero de risa eh-

El sarcasmo matutino

-Tu estomago suena, vamos a preparar algo para comer-

Derek se defiende en la cocina, lo suficiente para no quemarla.

Su repertorio no es grande, sopa de pollo, cocinar todo tipo de carne, fideos y galletas.

A Stiles le llena una emoción cuando Derek hace sus famosas galletas de jengibre,

a Derek le recuerda a hogar, a Cora y Laura.

Con su sabor especiado y dulce, ese contraste de sabor, que reflejan su ser.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles se muerde las uñas, no es de sorprender.

Stiles se pasa las manos por su cabello muchas veces que llega a incomodar.

Stiles usa camisetas y playeras combinadas.

Stiles usa converse de color blanco y rojo. Pero considera conseguir unos negros.

Stiles usa unas chamarras rojas.

Un rojo granate, un rojo sangre, rojo opaco, rojo deslavado.

Quizá por eso se sorprende cuando Stiles llega con una chamarra de cuero, pantalones de mezclilla negros de moda, y una playera sin ninguna imagen o frase.

También salta los ojos al descubrir que usa botas con estoperoles, tiene el pelo rebeldemente peinado y uñas perfectamente cortadas.

¿Quién demonios es ese chico tan parecido a Stiles?

Derek cuida su persona y su barba con cuidado.

Derek tiene el pelo peinado en modo salvaje.

Derek usa playeras, camisetas de forma madura y de un modo que parece modelo.

Derek usa botas y zapatos resistentes de color negro.

Derek usa una chamarra de cuero.

De cuero roído, que se amolda a sus movimientos, un cuero negro azabache.

Deja de respirar al verlo llegar con una chamarra de color rojo de algodón, pantalones holgados de mezclilla normal, una camiseta a cuadros y una playera con "SDC is gold"*

Se siente desmayar cuando repara que trae unos converse de color blanco, su pelo está totalmente despeinado y no trae barba.

Scott piensa que el mundo está a punto de explotar.

¿Qué más podría explicar este comportamiento digno de una mente maligna y retorcida?

Scott piensa mucho, su cerebro está en corto circuito.

Siente el ataque de asma llenar sus pulmones e inspirar pesadamente.

Stiles está frunciendo el ceño y no habla. OH

Derek está sonriendo a todos, y habla de cualquier cosa. DIOS

Stiles se marcha en el camaro azabache. OH

Derek arranca el jeep azul. DIOS

Scott prefiere no preguntar, no quiere hacerlo. No quiere saber. Definitivamente NO.


	15. Chapter 15

El hecho de codepender de alguien es algo que no quiere que pase en su vida.

Otra vez.

Su vida está llena de pequeñas y significativas manipulaciones.

Se pregunta quién es el que está mal. El por dejarse o las personas por aprovecharse.

Martha fue el pequeño parte aguas de una fracción de su vida. No de toda. Muchos inviernos pasaron para que se volvieran a encontrar, pactaron eso y lo respetaron.

Martha siempre ha estado ahí, que la desconozcan es porque nunca preguntaron por ella. ¿Por qué recordar esos efímeros y preciados momentos en época de presión, depresión y desolación que pasa en Beacon Hills?

Eso no impide que se le encoja el corazón conforme pasan los días.

4 meses desde que llego.

¿Está mejorando? ¿Se apiadaron de ellas los dioses de la antigua religión? ¿Es fuerte?

¿Está cerca…?

La ve desde la escalera, ella se mueve lentamente para ir de un lado a otro en la pequeña cocina, haciendo empastes para sus dolores, infusiones para la noche, pócimas para el olor.

El loft está lleno de flores y semillas. Un hermoso espectáculo de anticipación.

La ve desde su mesa de trabajo, cuando ella escribe con calma en hojas de color sepia, en la mesita de su cómoda, haciendo rápidos trazos de vez en cuando, murmurando y manchándose de tinta color tierra.

El loft tiene ahora una colección de libros sobre herbolaria, magia, la antigua religión…

La ve cuando llega de un entrenamiento, el loft está oscuro, solo con la luz de la luna, ella mira al cielo y murmura, sube las manos, cierra los ojos. Ocurre la magia.

Un titilar se oye y ella ríe como una cascada un riachuelo. Guarda el motivo de su felicidad en un frasco de cristal. Este desprende una brillante e inconstante blanca luz.

El loft está lleno de deseos le comenta. De esperanza y amor. Protección también.

El loft está lleno de recuerdos, buenos y gratos, malos y tristes.

El loft está lleno de estrellas, que vigilan su intricado destino. Estrellas para él y el.


	16. Chapter 16

-¡Insana chuchería me dijeron Lydia y Kira- suspira Stiles en medio del loft

-¿No te muerdes la lengua?-

-A diferencia de ti, se cómo hablar perfectamente, con una dicción de dioses-

El mencionado levanta la mirada del periódico y le ve. Levanta la ceja.

Significado de ceja Nº 90 "Ya quisieras", ceja izquierda hacia arriba inclinación de 8º, interpreta Stiles de inmediato, este sonríe condescendientemente y enseña los dientes.

Derek le hace una seña y Stiles corre a su lado, no corre, camina rápidamente estilo Stilinsky, y se fija en la página que señala el dedo del mayor.

 **Curiosidad**

 _Nombre femenino_

1\. Deseo de saber o averiguar una cosa.

"la curiosidad le llevó a investigar en profundidad la historia de su familia; la curiosidad por el pasado y por los aspectos más exóticos del presente se vive en los museos"

2\. **2**.

Deseo que tiene una persona de conocer o averiguar un asunto ajeno que no le concierne o no es de su incumbencia.

"la chismosa curiosidad pertenece por igual a ambos sexos; tengo curiosidad por saber en qué trabaja mi vecino"

-Es tu descripción-

-Aja-

-No puedo creer como pudieron plasmar tu forma de ser, es como si lo hubieras escrito-

-¿Eso es sarcasmo y cinismo?, Oh dios, estas siendo sarcástico Sour Wolf, ¡usted¡ señor del lenguaje de las cejas y gruñidos…-

Stiles no puede seguir su retaría del comportamiento de Derek, puesto que el mayor está riendo, de forma histérica, "con falta de aire y dolor de estómago" le diría después a la manada.

Esta lo vería de forma rara e internamente se preguntarían que fue lo que se fumó por que se deben cuidar de eso. Mata neuronas y crea visiones.

Más tarde Stiles encontraría su tarea de 2 grado y reconociera el texto con su horrorosa letra, y entendió el chiste. Derek sabía como jugar con su TDHA. El mundo brillo.


	17. Chapter 17

Bandeja de mensajes (0)

Stiles revisa por milésima vez su celular, poniendo nervioso a Scott quien bufa, restregándose las manos en la cara, jalando sus parpados y mejillas hasta un punto comico.

Se muerde las uñas, jugando con el dolor de arrancarse la uña baja haciéndose sangrar, ese dolor punzante le hace ver como no han pasado más de 10 minutos que reviso su celular, pero ese sentimiento cosquillante se le hace insoportable, casi al borde de una crisis, agarra su almohada y grita pataleando, Scott lo ve sintiendo empatía por su amigo, sabe ese sentimiento.

Cuando Allison se enojaba con él, después de una ronda de 30 mensajes, todos en espera de ser abiertos lo ponían ansioso, la incertidumbre de saber qué pasa con la otra persona, con quien esta esa persona, que hace con otra persona, porque esta con otra persona, los celos inundando el pecho, ese sentimiento de un peso aplastante invisible que hace que la sangre se sienta fría, pesada, la mente da vueltas y vagas especulaciones da escenarios que hacen que el estómago se revuelva.

Si sin duda sabe cómo siente su amigo.

Pero es doloroso verlo así, su lobo interno, el Alpha, toma control de su mente, y se jura que si ve a Derek, lo golpeara lo más fuerte que pueda, haciéndolo sangrar, haciéndolo sufrir, sacándole explicaciones a base de golpes.

-¿No va a mandar mensaje verdad?, sabía que pasaría esto Scotty, solo mírame, una masa frágil de huesos y órganos delicados, nada de sentidos agudos de ustedes perros pulgosos, nada de beta u omega, nada que haga que se ate a mí, que lo haga pensar en mí, que se quede conmigo-la voz que suelta esas palabras no es reconocible de su amigo, se rinde y lo da por perdido, Stiles está pasando por el momento más doloroso de su existencia, una ruptura de corazón, de esas que te dejan hecho mierda, que hacen dudar de su verdadero valor como persona individual, te das cuenta que hiciste hasta las cosas más cotidianas con esa persona especial, y ahora todo duele, tan solo ir al mercado te recuerda a esa persona, te golpeas internamente por involucrar tanto a una persona, de dar tu corazón-sin duda está jugando conmigo Scotty….lo puedo sentir, en mi corazón, la pesadez más loca del mundo, ¿Cómo lo veré si lo veo de nuevo?, mi cerebro no funciona con el cerca, me vuelvo estúpido y le perdono todo, ¡todo¡, tengo miedo Scotty, tengo mucho miedo, de darme cuenta que tiene marcas de otra persona, de verlo feliz con otra persona, ¡Oh Scotty¡, feliz con otra persona, me llena de celos, quiero tener poderes de perro sarnoso y poder seguirla la pista, de descubrir la verdad, de cacharlo en la movida, de saber con quién, porque, como esa persona es mejor que yo, y verterme en un vortex de auto-odio, quiero revisar su teléfono y darme cuenta de que cuando dice estar cansado en realidad está hablando con otra persona, que cuando dice que va de caza solamente se enrolla en sabanas ajenas y disfruta de un calor ajeno, mucho mejor que el mío, que le diga las cosas más exquisitas, que adore a esa persona más que a mí, que esa persona lo haga soñar, lo haga suspirar, lo haga desear, que lo desestrese de lo irritante y molesto que soy, que diga ¡no puedo aguantarlo mas¡, pero tenga que, si no perdería tu buen visto…solo soy una herramienta, un medio…- no aguanta verlo así de destrozado y lo noquea de forma rápida, arropándolo en su cama y sentándose en el suelo para cuidarlo en esta noche.

-Duerme Stiles, ese mensaje no llegara-


End file.
